<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cuddles by mysticmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305174">Christmas Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight'>mysticmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lumity, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity and Luz Christmas fluff :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt:<br/>It was Christmas in the Boiling Isles, well Christmas wasn't normally in the Boiling isles but now there's a Luz around, Christmas is there too. Eda had allowed Luz and her friends to have a small 'party' at the Owl House followed by a sleepover. </p><p>"Eda! One thing before you go! Can you grab some mistletoe, it's a special bush and it's normally put above doors when people come over!" Luz shouted from upstairs, she was still preparing for the Christmas party, and wrapping up Christmas presents. She had finished most of the presents, but Luz wanted Amity's present to look extra special and Eda couldn't figure out why. Either way, traveled through the portal back to Earth to get Luz's plant and a few other Christmas things including some special tree and coloured glass circles that apparently you hang on the tree. </p><p>She had a picture from Luz on her scroll about what she was looking for, and came across it at a nearby market. "So, who's the lucky person?" The stallholder asked. Eda just looked puzzled. "Oh come on! You must have heard the prophecy that whenever you stand under mistletoe with someone else, you have to kiss them!" Cogs turned in Eda's brain, why would Luz want something to kiss under. Who did she want to kiss? "Yeah of course I have, I was just testing if you knew it!" Eda remarked. She paid for the mistletoe and other Christmas items including something called 'wine' which Luz said was like appleblood and walked back to the portal where Owlbert was patiently waiting for her with the briefcase. </p><p>When Eda got back, she was shocked. Luz had decorated the entire living room, top to bottom, minus the tree of course, and had put little light glyphs all around acting like fairy lights. "Hey, Miss Eda! I finished decorating! Did you get everything I asked for?" Eda nodded, and threw the two remaining dollars down from what Luz had given her to pay with. She then proceeded to dump the bags on the floor and rummage through them to find the stem of mistletoe she had bought. "But kid, what did you need this for?" Luz gulped hard. She didn't want to tell Eda the real reason, and she was not sure if Eda already knew but she hoped she didn't. "Oh come on kiddo, I know what this is for I'm not that stupid." That had answered her question.<br/>Luz blushed hard, and started rambling about how it was just a Christmas tradition and that she didn't think Eda would get it, and Eda gently took her arm, and lead her to the couch. "Luz, I think I know why you want it. You want to kiss Amity, don't you?" </p><p>As she said that, memories came back in Luz's head of all the times Eda had caught her on the crystal ball with Amity into the early hours, or how she tried so hard to impress Amity she nearly got herself killed in multiple occasions, and even pulled all nighters trying to figure out a Christmas gift for her. Luz pulled her knees up to her chest, nodding admittedly. "Fine, I like her, and I think she likes me too." Eda smirked. "Now that you mention it, I think she does, and I think you two would be really cute together." This made Luz blush even more, which made Eda laugh slightly. "It's normal to crush kid, no worry about it" Luz groaned. King walked in to see the situation unfolding on the sofa. "What's up with my boo boo buddy? No one hurts the friend of the King of Demons!"</p><p> "She's not hurt you dingus, she's got a crush!" Eda replied, snorting at Kings previous comment. King used his paw to lift up Luz's face, which was still as red as a tomato, and laughed. "On who?" "Baby Blight" Eda smirked, looking at Luz to see the blush come back on her face. "Wish she was my baby.." Luz muttered. "What did you say?" Eda thought she heard it, but wanted Luz to clarify, which she didn't. </p><p>Luz looked at the clock, and realised there was only an hour until the Christmas party started. "Oh Cramity, I'm behind schedule! Hooty, if anyone arrives early let them in!" She shouted before jumping up and running upstairs with wrapping paper and scissors. Suddenly Eda had an idea, she grabbed her scroll and began to text her sister. </p><p>Hey Lily, have you noticed the littlest Blight acting a bit off lately?- E</p><p>Yeah I have, and I can't figure out why. She always starts acting off when I talk about school or ask her about her personal life. Why do you mention it?-L</p><p>I think she might have a crush on Luz, but doesn't want to admit it.-E</p><p>I'm with her now, want me to mention Luz and see how she reacts?-L</p><p>Yep, let me know how it goes! ;)-E</p><p>Eda chuckled slightly and put her scroll down, waiting for a reply from her sister. </p><p>About 10 minutes later, her scroll went off. </p><p>I agree with you, I mentioned Luz to her and she was blushing like mad, stuttering and couldn't even perform a simple light spell! Honestly it was kind of funny to watch, but there's your answer sis, heard she's coming to yours tonight eh?-L </p><p>Yep, Luz wanted to invite her over for a "Christmas" celebration-E</p><p>Amity is quite nervous about it, not Christmas just seeing Luz haha-L</p><p>Tell me about it, I've just had Luz freaking out about the whole thing, and now she said she went to wrap presents but that's a total lie, because she's wrapped all of them and they are down here, even mine and Kings!-E </p><p>Ooh, Eda, tea. Amity just confessed that she's going to ask out Luz this evening.-L</p><p>Oh snap! Well good news, Luz has it bad for her too haha-E</p><p>That's good then, well nice talking to ya sis, text you later!- L</p><p>Bye Lily!- E</p><p>Eda put her scroll down with a smile,  her little apprentice was going to have a girlfriend in a few hours and she didn't even know it yet. Right on cue, Luz came down the stairs with a cute Christmas sweater and her hair slicked back with gel, and Christmas trees as earrings. "How do I look?" The Latina remarked, a huge smile on her face. Eda giggled slightly, "Like a girl who's ready to ask out her crush" She threw her finger guns, another thing Luz taught her. She looked at the clock, it was ten minutes until the party, and soon people would start arriving. </p><p>She got ready with food and presents and then sat on the couch watching the Big Music Box waiting for them to arrive. First was Willow, who's dad's brought her on their staff, followed by Amity and Gus, who walked. They all settled in in the main room, whilst Eda made herself scarce, not to get in the way of the fun. Soon it was time to open presents. Luz handed Willow and Gus their gifts and then pushed her gift towards Amity nervously. Amity looked at her, blushed, and took it in her hands. She opened it, and gasped. Luz had made a memory book with the photos of them, with the words Luzura and Hecamity in glitter on the front. Even Willow and Gus were shocked. </p><p>"Oh my titan, Luz thank you!" Amity now had a deep blush across her face as she tried to look through all of the photos that were in the book, each with an explanation of what they were doing and date of when the picture was taken. Willow snickered, well aware of the feelings both girls had for each other. "Alright lovebirds pack it up it's movie time you can whisper sweet nothings to each other then" Gus giggled, while Luz and Amity groaned and sat next to each other while watching 'Elf', a Christmas movie Luz had suggested. They also had a drink called 'Hot cocoa' which Gus found way too sweet, but the girls liked.</p><p>About half way through the movie, Gus had fallen asleep, and Willow and Amity were quite tired, so Luz suggested they play a human game, Truth or Dare. Luz went first, and asked Willow if she had a crush, to which she nodded but refused to say who. Willow asked Amity the same question and out came the same answer. Amity then asked Willow who she had a crush on, and admitted she liked Boscha, to which Luz fangirled. Luz then asked Amity who she had a crush on, and Amity chose a forfeit, which was to draw a moustache on Gus's face while he was asleep. </p><p>After a couple more rounds, Willow fell asleep mid round which left both of the girls as the owl people who were awake in the house, minus hooty. The girls continued to go on for a couple rounds before Luz asked, "Amity I know you didn't want to say earlier, but who's your crush? You can trust me" "Luz I don't think you understand why I Can't tell you" Amity said. "I'm still going to guess anyway. Boy?" Amity shook her head. Then Luz proceeded to go through all of the school tracks, to which Amity nodded to all of them, as Luz did all of the tracks. "How many crushes do you have?!" Luz laughed, which made Amity chuckle too. "Just one person. They're multi track." </p><p>Luz blushed hard, standing up and playing it off as if it was the blanket that was making her warm. Amity started to ramble that if Luz doesn't like her it was okay. As Amity was rambling, Luz gently grabbed her arm and lead her over to the door frame where the mistletoe was. "Here is another human tradition, it's reserved for the people we love." She then proceeded to activate a couple of small light glyphs she had prepared and then gently kissed Amity. </p><p>After about 30 seconds, both of them broke away smiling, and blushing like tomatoes. "Amity Blight, would you do the honour of being my partner in battle, and more importantly my girlfriend." Amity nodded with excitement and her ears twitched slightly. They both walked back over to the couch and cuddled up together, and fell asleep in each others arms. </p><p>The next morning Eda had woken up early to get her glass of appleblood. She snuck through the main room to get to the kitchen. She saw on the couch 4 asleep teenagers, and 3 blankets. She noticed that Amity and Luz were cuddling and asleep and snickered. She predicted this would happen and therefore took a picture.</p><p>*Image attached* <br/>I knew it Lily. Look at this haha-E</p><p>Ooh I knew it, I'm gonna tease her about this later at training-L</p><p>About two hours later all of the kids woke up. Gus first, then Willow, and finally Luz and Amity. Eda was already sat on the couch across from them all, so they all got a bit of a shock when they woke up, but especially Luz and Amity. They fumbled around to get out of the blanket as quickly as possible, but they tripped over each other and landed up in a pile on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. "Sleep well you two?" Eda chuckled. "Right, breakfast for all of you and then you're heading home. I've got errands to run today and so has Luz."</p><p>After breakfast everyone packed up their stuff, and said their goodbyes. Amity, in a rush as always, gave Luz a goodbye peck on the cheek and forehead, and hurried back to Blight Manor. She waved goodbye and turned around to clear up the house, when she heard Eda shout to her from the kitchen, "So kid, tell me about your time with Am-" She stopped, and doubled over laughing, which turned Luz bright red. "Okay, maybe don't tell me everything!" She got through between laughs, and pointed at the mirror. Luz had a lipstick mark on her cheek and forehead, a pale shade foundation smear on her neck, as well as the fact that it smelt like Amity's hair dye when you came near her. She buried her head in her hands. "Oh. My. Titan. No" Eda laughed even harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>